


Possession

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: A jealous stalker, That wants Elliot for himself, Tyrell is a stalker, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell doesn't like that Elliot wants to have a (girl)friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elliot liked Shayla. She was like him, in ways. She asked him how his day was, sometimes. She worried about him. That was a weird feeling, but a good weird. So when she asked him to go for coffee, of course he said yes. He likes coffee, and he likes Shayla. It should be fun.

So now he was sitting at a two person table in Starbucks, waiting for Shayla. He hadn't even ordered yet, but he didn't want to without Shayla. He was on his phone, scrolling through his Instagram because he couldn't just sit there without coffee and stare at people.

When someone sat down in the chair in front of him he quickly locked his phone and stuffed it in his pocket before looking up and freezing. Tyrell smiled, but it wasn't a warm smile. "Hello, Elliot." He said, looking around with a holier-than-thou expression.

"What did you do to Shayla?" Elliot asked quietly. "What do you mean? You texted her that you couldn't make it to your little play date." Tyrell said coolly. Elliot ran a hand over his hair. "Why would you do that?" He asked, eyes focused on the table. "What do you want from me?" He somehow managed to muster the courage to look into Tyrell's eyes. 

"Oh, Elliot. Isn't it obvious? I want you to stop trying to find your own little lamb. You're not free to choose like that, understand? Love isn't your game to play." Tyrell warned. "You aren't allowed to try anything like this again. I promise that if you try, I will know. And I will not stand for it." He smiled again, but his eyes were cold and his lips were tight. 

Elliot swallowed nervously and nodded, absolutely terrified. He wasn't Tyrell's property, but wht the fuck was he supposed to say? What could he do beside give in? Nothing. He was helpless. He was, essentially, Tyrell's bitch. And that was scary as fuck. But it was also a little... exciting? Someone wanted him enough to ruin his almost date and tell him he couldn't try anything with anyone. He was so fucking messed up.

Tyrell stood up and smiled. "Thank you, Elliot. I trust that you will be a good boy." He pressed a kiss to the top of Elliot's head before exiting the coffee shop without so much as a glance back. Elliot just sat there feeling confused, shocked, and a little guilty. He liked it. Just that tiniest bit, but enough to make him question what exactly he wanted.

This wasn't going to end well at all. Tyrell had him on a leash, and Elliot decided he didn't mind all that much. But he did care that he didn't mind. It got him thinking if he wanted any control at all over anything. Jesus Christ. No. That wasn't him. He took control from people. He was in control of his life. He didn't need to do anything for that creepy corporate ass. But Shayla wasn't going to go on a date with him after he supposedly just bailed on her.

So he'd just... Not do anything. For now. Not because of Tyrell. Just because he couldn't. End of story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot meets someone. Tyrell doesn't approve.

Elliot met a man. He was really caring, sweet, and didn't belong anywhere near Elliot. His name was Ryan, and he seemed to truly care about Elliot's well being. They'd met when Elliot had been sitting alone with his hood up, on his phone. Ryan had sat in front of Elliot (which had scared the hell out of him,) and asked if he was okay. He had tried not to sound as afraid or crazy as he was, but apparently it didn't work very well. 

He took in a sharp breath when Ryan put his hand on his forearm, and was surprised as well as greatful when the man immediately removed his hand. Ryan asked what was wrong, and Elliot wasn't sure what to even say. They'd ended up talking more than Elliot really thought he could talk to someone, and then he'd gotten Ryan's number, and he left.

It was such an odd and wonderful thing, that Elliot forgot to worry about Tyrell. He remembered plenty fast, however, when he was pulled into an alley and slammed into the dirty brick wall. 

"What the fuck did I say to you?" Tyrell growled, looking somehow more menacing in his low cut black shirt and tight jeans than he did in his suit. 

"T-Tyrell. What are you doing here?" Elliot asked, trying to sink back into the wall and disappear forever. "You know exactly what I'm doing here!" The blonde growled, hand fisted firmly in Elliot's hoodie. 

"I-I didn't do anything. I wasn't, he wasn't..." Elliot stuttered. "What did I tell you?" Tyrell asked again, glaring hard into Elliot's eyes. 

"I didn't approach him. I didn't. He probably was just worried I was... Not in a good mental state." Elliot said, ignoring the tiny voice in his head reminding him that he definitely wasn't in a good mental state.

Then, Tyrell did something that nearly made Elliot jump out of his skin. The man swooped in, pressing close as all hell to Elliot and biting the soft skin of his neck, rather hard. Elliot wriggled to break free, pushing Tyrell away. 

"What the fuck!?" He yelled, hand moving to cover the mark that was already starting to form. "You are mine. I thought I made that clear. If you slip up one more time, Elliot, I will have to go to even further measures. Do you understand?" Tyrell had a glint in his eye that told Elliot exactly what he needed to know. "Okay." He whispered.

"I want you to say it, Elliot." Tyrell said, taking a few steps toward Elliot. Elliot tried to get away from Tyrell, stumbling just a little. "S-say what?" He asked, looking up at Tyrell with wide eyes. "Oh, sweetheart. You know exactly what." Elliot backed himself into a corner, and Tyrell boxed him in. 

"I won't do it again." Elliot said, attempting to make himself smaller. "I'm glad to hear that, but that's not what I am looking for." Tyrell purred. Elliot swallowed hard, looking up at Tyrell and wondering what the fuck he was going to do. "I..." He struggled for a moment when it hit him. He straightened up a tiny bit and met Tyrell's eyes. "I am yours." He said as evenly as he could manage.

Tyrell cupped Elliot's cheek in his hand and studied his face. "You are mine. And you will stay that way. Do you understand?" Elliot gave a small nod. "There's a good boy." Tyrell pressed a kiss to Elliot's forehead before pulling away. "Have a good day, Elliot. I'll be seeing you. I promise." And then he just walked off. Like the smug and privileged bastard that he was. 

And Elliot was left wondering again what he wanted from Tyrell. He wasn't sure, but he was starting to think that maybe this wouldn't work out well for him. He reached to touch the mark that Tyrell had left, and wondered why Tyrell was so... Whatever he was. And why the fuck did Tyrell want him? Maybe he should ask Tyrell. Just so that everyone was on the same page.


End file.
